Winter Returns to Namimori
by AyaHoshimi
Summary: A new transfer student arrives at Namimori Middle School! Is she really just a normal student? Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All right belongs to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1:A new transfer student arrives

_I'm here, I'm finally here! I wonder if he still remembers me_.

* * *

It was a day just like every other school day. The young Vongola's table was surrounded by his Rain and Storm Guardian. _What a peaceful day_, Sawada Tsunayoshi thought to himself. Knowing it would jinx everything, he retracted the thought.

The teacher waltzes into the class. Instantaneously, everyone rushed back to their respective seats. "Good morning class. Today, before I take the class's attendance I would like to introduce our new transfer student".

The word 'transfer student' got everyone excited. They began whispering to each other, guessing how he or she was like.

"Silence," the teacher said in a loud voice. Immediately, everyone kept quiet. "Ok. Please come in, Takumi-san".

The door opens and a silhouette of a young girl appears at the door. She steps in and everyone stares in awe. Even the young Vongola was lost for words. Don't get him wrong, he swore he would not love any girl other than the crush of his life, Sasagawa Kyoko. It was just that the girl was so breath taking.

The girl had flowing brown hair that was tied up into a neat ponytail. Her most eye-catching feature was her bright purple eyes that compliment with her pale porcelain like skin. Everyone froze at the sight of her beauty.

"Takumi–san, please introduce yourself."

"Hajimemashta, minna. My name is Takumi Ayame. Nice to meet you." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

There was a silent pause. She was just too beautiful to be true. Moments later, they snap out of their smitten state and started cheering. They were cheering not because she gave a great speech but because now they had an incredibly beautiful student in their school. No even better! Their class!

Outside a classroom stood a small figure perched on a tree branch. "Hmm… She looks like an interesting person" said Reborn.

Not only was that girl attractive but she was also very good academic wise. She could answer every question thrown at her. Everyone was amazed at her talents, including the teachers.

The moment the recess bell rang, as expected, her table was surrounded by her classmates.

Tsunayoshi took a quick glance at her from his table. _She really is different from me. _He thought. He didn't mean it in an envious way. It was just that he couldn't believe that a girl like that, was human like him.

Just when he thought about how a person like that would never associate with him a small, sweet voice called to him.

"Excuse me…. Sawada Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsunayoshi was startled. He looks up only to find Takumi Ayame, the transfer student was actually talking to him!

"Yes…?". He answered nervously.

"Sorry to bother you but there is something I would like to ask you, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. " She asked in a kind tone. She paused for a moment as if she was having second thought about asking him. Nervously, she asks. "Do you know a senpai by the name of Hibari Kyoya? Although, he may have graduated."

"Hibari-san? Yes I do. He's the current leader of our school's Discipline Committee."

Her eyes brightened up.

"Really?" She asked in a happy tone. Tsunayoshi gave a little nod.

"Arigato, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun."

"You're welcome. Etto, you can call me by my first name if you want." Tsunayoshi said shyly, after all he rarely talks to girls his age.

She gave a big smile that made Tsuna blush a little. "In that case I will, Tsunayoshi-kun. You can also call me by mine too." She thanked him once more and skipped out of the classroom.

Suddenly Sasagawa Kyoko, walked up to him. "Nee, Tsuna-kun. What do you think about Ayame-san? She's really pretty isn't she?"

_Not as pretty as you. _Tsuna thought but of course he would never have the guts to say it out loud.

"She looks like a kind person." That was the only thing Tsuna could think of at that moment.

Kyoko gave him a smile.

"I think so too." Suddenly someone called out to Kyoko. "Gomen. Tsuna-kun I got to go Hana's calling. See you later."

Tsuna was too shocked to say anything. After all the girl of his dreams just talked to him. His fantasies were shortly destroyed by a hard smack on him head. _Ouch!_

"What was that for?" Tsuna asked in rage.

"You really are a Dame-Tsuna." A voice came from above his head.

"Reborn! What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me to school!" Tsuna said in an annoyed voice.

"It's my duty as your tutor after all. Also that new transfer student in your class seems interesting." Reborn said.

"You mean Ayame-chan?" Tsuna replied while rubbing his sore head.

"Oh yeah. She asked me a pretty strange question just now. She asked me if I knew Hibari-san. I wonder why she asked about Hibari-san?"


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

Finally Chapter 2 is out. Sorry for the delay everyone.

Just to let you know, the line indicates a scene change.

* * *

That new transfer student in your class seems interesting." Reborn said.

"You mean Ayame-chan?" Tsuna replied while rubbing his sore head.

"Oh yeah. She asked me a pretty strange question just now. She asked me if I knew Hibari-san. I wonder why she asked about Hibari-san?"

"How should I know?" replied Reborn. "As I was saying. I found her rather interesting. So I went and did a little research on her. According to her school records, she's from Italy"

"Italy? Do you think she's link to the mafias or something? Wait, you looked at her school record how did you even gain access?" Tsuna asked.

"I was getting there. Don't ask such a ridiculous question." Reborn said.

* * *

As the two were discussing in the classroom, Ayame skipped towards the disciplinary committee office. She looks out the window a moment and notices a little yellow bird perched on a tree.

"What are you doing here all alone, little one?" Ayame asked the little bird.

The bird flew and perches on her shoulder.

"You want to come with me?" She then smiles at it and continues towards her destination with it.

She stood in front of the big wooden door that wrote **Disciplinary Committee Office** on it. She took a deep breath and swung it wide open. But in front of her was a large empty room.

Ayame had a disappointed look on her face. At that moment the little bird flew off. Ayame curiously followed it.

* * *

_In the classroom. _

"I found something rather strange about it so I went and look up her name" Reborn said in a serious tone.

"Something strange?" Tsuna asked.

* * *

Ayame climbed up the stairs that led her to the school's roof top. She opened the heavy metal door. The sun shone brightly into her eyes and she lifts her hand to block it her hands.

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird said in its high pitched voice.

Ayame's eyes widen when she saw the young blacked hair boy lying on the roof. She was shocked and froze for a moment.

"It's you." Ayame mumbled, still stunned.

Hibari woke up from the noise of the intruder. He turned around to find a young girl before him.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari said.

"I should say the same to you. Aren't you a little too old to be here?" Ayame managed to say after she snapped out of it.

"Shut up. Education won't hold me down and don't ignore my question, you herbivore." Hibari asked.

"That's a pretty mean thing to say to someone who you haven't seen for years." She replied in a childish way. She gave a nostalgic smile "You haven't changed one bit have you?"

* * *

"Reborn, what do you mean by _strange_?" Tsuna asked again.

"I tried to look up some information about her and the strange thing is that there were no records found." Reborn answered.

"What do you mean there were no records found?"

"Are you really that dumb? In short, it means there is no such person as Takumi Ayame."

"Wha…What? I don't understand! But why?" Tsuna asked in a confused voice.

"How should I know?" Reborn replied

* * *

On the roof, the awkward silence was broken by Hibari.

"How did you escape?" Hibari asked in a serious tone.

Ayame knows that she won't be able to dodge his question.

"I…."

Unfortunately, she was interrupted by the school bell.

"What are you still doing here?" Hibari asked.

"Huh?" Ayame asked confusedly.

"Are you deaf? The bell just rang. Go back to class now. I'll punish anyone who breaks the rules of the school." Hibari said and meant it.

"But…"

"I won't warn you again. If you don't leave in 3 seconds I will bite you to death." Hibari warned.

"Hai hai, I'll be leaving then." Ayame said and headed for the door.

Just before she left she turned around and said "See you later" in her normal tone and with her usual smile. She left without a word.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help but wonder _Is Ayame really related to mafia? _She looked too innocent to be part of some mafia group but from past experience, Tsuna knew that looks can be deceiving.

Simultaneously, Ayame walked in the classroom and sat in her seat.

_Who is Ayame-chan really?_ Tsuna wondered.

He looked across the classroom where she was sitting. He looked at her carefully. Her small body didn't look like it held much strength. Definitely not enough to bring down someone in the mafia. But Tsuna knew one thing, Ayame is definitely not a normal person. _What kind of secret is she keeping?_ He wondered.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it. I know this chapter is short but i'll try to make it up to you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Identity

I'm sorry for not updating DX School is driving me crazy (actually i'm just plain lazy XP)

I realise this is also my longest chapter. I told you i'll make it up for the previous chapter. Hehe X3

* * *

There was one thing that Tsuna was sure of: Ayame is definitely not a normal person_. What kind of secret is she keeping?_ He wondered.

After the last school bell rang Ayame packed her things and headed for the door. She turned to Tsuna.

"See you tomorrow, Tsunayoshi-kun," she said with a smile.

As she was reaching for the door handle a person stopped her. She looks up to find Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Ayame-chan do you want to go out shopping with us today?" Kyoko asked.

"Gomen Kyoko-chan. I got to go home early. See you tomorrow." Ayame declined politely.

With haste, she left the classroom before anyone else could ask her anything.

_I wonder where Ayame-chan is heading off to. _Tsuna wondered.

"What are you doing here daydreaming, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

The sudden comment caused Tsuna to jump.

"REBORN! Sheesh, don't sneak up on me like that," Tsuna said in a shocked voice.

"What you waiting for? Let's go home. Mama's probably waiting for us," Reborn said.

Tsuna nodded and quickly packed him things.

By the time Tsuna got home his mom was making lunch. She heard the door slam and poked her head out of the kitchen.

"I'm home mom," Tsuna replied.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun," Nana greeted her son like every other day. "Go take a bath, lunch will be ready in a while."

"Ok," Tsuna replied and hopped up to his room.

He laid on his bed with his hands supporting his neck. He went into deep thought when suddenly his room door slammed open.

"Lambo is here!" Lambo said followed by a laugh but was interrupted with a kick from behind that sent him flying out the window.

"Reborn! What did you do that for?" Tsuna demanded.

"He was blocking my way and besides I got something important to discuss with you," Reborn said in a serious tone.

"Is it about Ayame-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes but before that let's have lunch and then go gather up your guardians."

"What for?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Don't ask. Just do as I say," Reborn replied sternly.

Tsuna dare not ask anymore and ran downstairs.

After lunch, Tsuna mailed Yamamoto and Gokudera to come over to his house.

"Gokudera-kun will be here shortly but Yamamoto-kun said he'll be here after baseball practice," Tsuna said to Reborn.

Within minutes the doorbell rang and Gokudera was invited in by Nana.

"Juudaimei, sorry I took so long. I got your message. What was the important thing you wanted to talk about?" Gokudera asked.

Reborn took a while to explain the situation.

"I see that transfer student is actually some kind of mafia, huh? Don't worry Juudaime I, your right hand man swear to protect you with my life," Gokudera said.

"Actually we're not sure about that," Tsuna replied him. _Gokudera-kun is really taking it the wrong way. _

"I knew something was wrong the moment she came into class. How dare she lie to the Boss?" Gokudera mumbled out furiously.

"Like I said Gokudera-kun, we're not sure whether she's link to the mafia." Tsuna replied.

"I'm going to go look for that transfer student and beat the hell out of her." Gokudera said .Before Tsuan could say anything, Gokudera stood up and turned to the door. He turned the doorknob and swung it open to find Bianchi.

"Sis…" he stuttered and fainted.

"Oh my Hayato. What are you doing down there?" Bianchi asked her younger brother in concern as she looks at him laying uncounciously on the floor. "I'm sorry Reborn. I can't leave Hayato here when he's sick. I'll have to take him home."

She put his arm around her shoulder for support and dragged him home.

Tsuna decided to spend some time finishing up his homework but he couldn't help but wonder about Ayame's true identity. By the time he came to his senses, it was nearly time for dinner.

"Oh no! It's already this late! I got so distracted and I've barely done anything yet!" Tsuna panicked.

He heard the doorbell ring and snuck a peek through his curtains. He saw a familiar young man with a baseball bat behind his back standing in front of his house. Once again Tsuna's mother, Nana invited her son's friend inside and led him to Tsuna's room.

"Yo! Tsuna. Sorry I'm late. Where's Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked as he came in the room.

"Oh Gokudera-kun went home earlier." Tsuna said while remembering what happened in the afternoon.

"So what was the important thing you wanted to talk about?" Yamamoto asked as he took a seat in front of Tsuna.

"Etto…" Tsuna explained everything as simply as he could, fearing Yamamoto may not understand.

"The transfer student from our class? Well that's unexpected," he said, followed by his usual care-free laugh.

"Wow look at the time! Gomen. I got to go home. My dad's probably waiting for me. We can talk about this tomorrow, okay? If you need anything just call me. See you tomorrow Tsuna." Yamamoto said and headed out for the door.

"Have a safe trip home." Tsuna led his guest out.

At that moment, Tsuna heard his mother call for him.

"Tsu-kun! It's dinner time."

"Ok mom!" He shouted back in reply.

He took his seat on the dinner table and watched as Bianchi help set the table. The thought of Ayame flashed in his mind once again. _I wonder what's she doing now? Ayame can't be someone evil can she?_

After dinner Tsuna helped with the dishes.

"Tsu-kun. Could you help me take out the trash?" Nana asked.

"Alright mom." Tsuna replied.

He grabbed the large black bag out of the trash can and walked out to the garbage disposal. He stopped. _Did I just hear something?_ Tsuna asked himself. He pricked his ears and listened carefully. Sounds of gunshots were heard not far from where he was. A drop of sweat trickled down his neck and he kept his guard up.

He saw a figure coming towards his direction. Tsuna squinted his eyes a little to get a better look at it. He managed to make out a man carrying a smaller figure in his arms. He took a closer look and saw a familiar looking face. It was Ayame the transfer student!

_What is Ayame doing here and why are those people attacking her? _

Without a second thought Tsuna went into his hyper dying will mode and defeated the man that were pursuing her. They quickly retreated. He went up to the unfamiliar man that held the unconscious Ayame in his arms.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Wait. I'm not an enemy. I'm Ayame-Chan's classmate. Anyway hurry up and come inside. You're both injured." Tsuna replied hastily.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked in a stern voice.

"You don't have to trust me but you want to protect Ayame-Chan don't you?" Tsuna answered.

He paused for a moment to think.

"Fine. I'll trust you but if you dare do anything funny to Hime. I'll kill you. You understand me?" He said.

By the tone of his voice Tsuna knew he meant it. He took a deep breath and let the two in.

"Mom! I need your help" Tsuna shouted.

"Oh my! Who are these people?" Nana asked shocked while she stared at the two.

"Etto... I'll explain to you later for now can you help patch them up?" Tsuna requested.

"Of course. Go fetch the first aid-kit. I'll go get one of papa's old shirt for him. The two of you can go rest in Tsu-kun's room. It's the first room on the right." Nana replied as she pointed out the stairs to the man.

While Tsuna was waiting out in the hallway, Nana helped clean both of their wounds and plastered band – aids on them. She gave the mysterious man a change of clothes and helped him lay the unconscious Ayame on Tsuna's bed. After she was done she left the room.

Tsuna opened the door slowly and peeped inside. He felt that it was safe enough to enter and went in.

"How's Ayame-Chan?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"She doesn't have any fatal injuries but she's still unconscious." He replied. "Thank you very much for saving Hime."

"Oh. You don't have to thank me. Etto… How are your injuries?" Tsuna said.

"My injuries are nothing to be worried off. By the way, who are you? You're definitely no ordinary middle school student." He asked in a serious tone.

"I'm…" Tsuna wanted to say but was interrupted by Reborn.

"He is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth Vongola boss or also known as dame-Tsuna." Reborn interrupted.

"Reborn! Where did you come from?" Tsuna asked shocked.

Reborn ignored Tsuna's question.

"More importantly who are you people?" Reborn asked and by the sound of his tone he demanded an answer.

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter. I'm gonna reveal lot's of things in the next chapter so look foward to it. I'd appreciate reviews X3


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

I finally finished chapter 4. Banzai! This chapter is gonna reveal alot of things so it's gonna have alot of talking. Hehe X3

* * *

"More importantly who are you people?" Reborn asked and by the sound of his tone he demanded an answer.

The man stood sat by the side of the bed where Ayame laid. He kept silent and just stared at her body.

"Can you tell us at least why those people we're chasing you?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't have any reason to answer you people." He replied.

"It's fine Katsu-kun." Ayame said as she tried to sit up.

"Hime! Are you alright?" The young man helped her up to sit up straight and leaned her against the wall.

"I'm fine. Sorry to make you all worry." Ayame said. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions on what was happening. First of all, I'd like to thank you for saving us just now. I'm truly grateful."

"You don't have to thank me." Tsunayoshi blushed.

"I guess I should explain what the situa..." She got cut off by a large growl.

"He he. All that running just now made me hungry" the embarrassed Ayame said.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Tsunayoshi said and went downstairs.

A few moments later, he came up with a large plate of onigiri. He pushed the door open and passed Ayame the plate.

"What's this?" Ayame asked curiously.

"They're called onigiris. I'm surprised you've never had them before." Tsuna answered.

"Actually, I had them once before but that was a long time ago." Ayame smiled to herself and took a bite. "This is good. Did you make them yourself?"

"No, my mom made them" Tsuna said.

"I see. Katsu-kun, have some" Ayame said as she pushed the plate towards him.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry about me." He replied in a kind voice.

Suddenly a large growl was heard.

"Here take one Katsu-kun. " As she handed one over to him.

He accepted it with a blush of embarrassment on his face.

"As I was saying." Ayame cleared her throat. "Let me reintroduce myself, my name is Hoshimi Ayame and this is Katsuya, my bodyguard." As she pointed to the young man seated next to her.

"Hoshimi Ayame? If you wanted to hide your identity, why did you only change your family name?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"That's because it was given by my mother, it's one of the few memories I have left of her." Ayame replied.

"Ayame Hoshimi." Reborn mumbled to himself. He paused for a moment and thought hard. "Ayame Hoshimi as in the next heir to the Inverno family?"

Ayame nodded.

"Inverno Family?" Tsuna asked.

"It's better known as the Fuyu Company." Reborn replied.

"Fuyu Company! You mean the large Italian company?" Tsuna was shocked as the Fuyu Company was known as one of the world's largest company.

"Yes. The Inverno family was previously a mafia family as well but it was changed into a company by my great grandfather. "Ayame stated.

"The Inverno family used to have ties with the Vongola before that change." Reborn said. "But I never expect that you were their heir. "

Ayame blushed out of embarrassment.

"Then, why where those people attacking you?" Tsuna asked.

"Etto… well… because I kind of ran away from home." Ayame replied.

"Huh?" the confused Tsuna replied.

"Like I said I kind of ran away from home…"

"What does that got to do with them?"

"Well… My grandmother who is the current head sent some people to take me home…probably."

"Probably?"

"Well… I'm not sure. It's not uncommon for people trying to kill me."

"Is your grandmother trying to kill you? I mean there's no need to attack, right?"

"My grandmother is a type of person who will do anything to get things done."

_That's one scary grandmother._ Tsuna thought to himself.

"If you are that famous, why is it that I've never seen your face?" Tsuna asked.

"That's because I don't make many public appearance."

"Why not?" Tsuna wondered,

"The problem is that I have a weak body from birth and we're trying to hide that knowledge from public." Ayame answered.

"Why?"

"Are you really that stupid? What will people think if your leader is weak?" Reborn answered. "It means your family is also weak. No one wants to have a weak leader."

"By the way, What's your relationship with Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked as he tried to change the topic.

"Kyo-kun? We're childhood friends. I used to live in Namimori before I moved to Italy but that was a long time ago." Ayame said while remembering the good old memories.

"You used to live in Namimori?" Reborn asked.

Ayame nodded.

"Does that mean you were involved with the** Red Moon Night Incident**?" Reborn asked in a serious voice.

Ayame was startled when she heard the words.

"**Red Moon Night**?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm not surprised you've never heard about it. This incident happened nearly 8 years ago." Reborn answered.

Tsuna swallowed hard.

"A whole family was wiped out in one night."

"What?"

"The family involved was the Inverno family. They said only 2 people managed to escape."

The two looked at Ayame. She looked down on the floor.

"That happened a long time ago and I don't remember much." Ayame then mumbled to herself. "I don't' want to talk about it."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Reborn said.

"So Ayame, why did you come back to Japan?" Tsuna asked as he tried to break the ice.

"I was here only for a while but I have lots of happy memories here. Although, I didn't have many friends... Actually my only friend was Kyo-kun." Ayame giggled. "I was happy. I just wanted to come back one last time before…" Her voice trails off as sadness grew in her eyes.

"One last time?" Tsuna asked.

Ayame shook her head.

"I just said something weird didn't I? Please forget what I just said." Ayame quickly replied. "I'm really sorry I caused you so much trouble. I think I'll go back to Italy."

"Is that what you want? Do you really want to go back?"

"Of course I want to stay but…"

"If you want to stay then just stay."

"Huh? What are you…" before she could finish Tsuna cut her off.

"Stay. I'll protect you."

" But!"

"Give up. When Tsuna is like that he's rather stuborn." Reborn said.

"Hey!" Tsuna shouted angrily.

"Hime. I'll also protect you. I'll follow you no matter what your decision is." Katsuya said.

"Katsu-kun…" Ayame said.

"Trust me. I'm your friend right?" Tsuna said.

Ayame nodded and smiled.

"Look at the time. I didn't know it was this late. Ayame-chan you can stay here is you want." Tsuna said.

"No, it's fine. I've caused you enough trouble already." Ayame insisted.

Tsuna escorted the two to the front gate of his house.

"Good night, Tsunayoshi-kun. Thanks for everything." Ayame gave him her usual smile and left.

The two walked off. After a distance from Tsuna's house suddenly, Ayame stopped.

Katsuya turned around and asked "What's wrong, Hime?"

"Katsu-kun. Can you go home without me? There's somewhere I need to go."

"In that case I should go with you. It's dangerous to go out alone at night."

"I'll be fine Katsu-kun" Ayame insisted.

"If that's what you want. But if anything happens please don't hesitate to call me."

"I will. Don't worry about me."

She waved goodbye and stood there till he was out of sight. Then, she turned around and walked into the night.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is gonna have a lot of fanservice so be prepared 8D

Reviews are always accepted X3

Fuyu and Inverno means winter in Japanese and Italian respectively.


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

Hey! I'm soooooo sorry for the delay guys. I was in a rush to wirte this so pleeease tell me if there's anything wrong with my grammar X3

P.S I'll be going on vacation for a week so i won't be able to update till then DX But good news is. School break's coming up soon, so i'll be updating more often then^^

* * *

He pushes the divider between his room and the bathroom open. Steam pours out and evaporates once it touches the cool crisp air of his room. He steps out, clothed with only a towel loosely hanging on his waist. Water droplets trickled down the arc of his back as he reaches out for his other towel. He grabs the towel and massages it into his soft ebony black hair. He then traces it down his neck and then lowers it down to his… Slam! The door flies opens. He snaps his head around only to find a flustered and blushing Ayame biting on her lower lip. Embarrassed, she quickly shuts the door and screams "Gomenasai!"

She sat in front of the door in a seiza position as she kept apologizing beneath her breathe. A few moments later, the door swung open. She turned around to find Hibari Kyoya dressed in a long-sleeved yukata. The image of their previous encounter which had just occurred flashed through her mind and made her face reddened once more.

"What do you want from me?" Hibari asked without it affecting him.

"Urm… can we talk inside?" She stuttered.

He led her into his room.

"This place hasn't changed much." Ayame said while she walked in.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked again.

"Tsunayoshi-kun helped me out a little while ago."

"If that's all you want to talk about then go home." He said coldly to her.

"That's why I was thinking of going back home, back to Italy. I don't want to cause trouble for everyone."

"…"

"I don't want others to get hurt for my sake. This will probably be the last time we meet."

Hibari didn't say a word.

"I wish I could stay here with you like how we used to but if I did that would be selfish. You're the most important person left; I can't let you get hurt especially not because of me. That's why I'll protect you." Ayame said firmly.

"I don't need protection from a weak herbivore."

Silence grew in the room.

* * *

Next day in school, Tsuna explained the situation to Gokudera. Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"I see ,I see. " Yamamoto said.

"Rich or not I'll beat the crap out of her, for causing you so much trouble." Gokudera said as he clenched his fist.

"Gokudera-san, calm down." Tsuna said. _Gokudera over reacts to everything._

"This has became EXTREMELY interesting." Ryohei screamed.

The class bell rang and the four went back to their own classes. Tsuna sat back in his usual seat, he scans through the class,

_Eh, Ayame-chan isn't here yet? _

The teacher came into class and started the lesson. After their lunch break and there was still no sign of Ayame in the class.

_Maybe she's sick?_

Simultaneously, the class room door swung open.

_What is Katsuya-san doing here?_

Katsuragi walked up to Tsuna and dragged him out of the class by his collar. Yamamoto and Gokudera ran after the two of them.

The teacher was screaming from afar the classroom. They finally came to a halt at the corridor.

"Katsuya-san? What are you doing here." Tsuna asked.

He turned around and fell to the ground.

"Did something happened? Where's Ayame-chan?"

The two finally caught up to them.

"Korra! What are you doing to Juudaime?" Gokudera asked in rage.

"Hime… The princess is missing." Katsuya voice shook.

"Missing?!"

* * *

As you can tell this is definally me shortest Chapter. I'm really sorry i couldn't think of ways to make it any longer thatn it is DX This chapter is pretty boring but it'll get more interesting in the next, i promise .

I hope i get reviews for it even though it was boring. Your comments really help me in writing and i'd also love if you give me some ideas for my upcoming chapters ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends

Hey readers 8D I'm back and inspired right now. This chapter was suppose to be ALOT longer but i decided to split it into 2. I fell like i'm leaving WAAAYYY too many cliff hangers for you guys, so i tried my best not to add any this chapter. :D

* * *

"Hime… The princess is missing." Katsuya voice shook.

"Missing?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Serves her right." Gokudera interrupted.

Katsuya grabbed Gokudera by his collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"What did you just say?" He asked in an angry voice.

"You want to fight, bastard?" Gokudera mocked.

"Mama, both of you calm down." Yamamoto said as he tried to resolve the situation

"Stay out of this baseball idiot."

"Gokudera-kun, let's hear him out shall we?" Tsuna said.

Katsuya loosened his grip on his collar but Gokudera pushed his hand away and scoffed. The two exchanged glares at each other.

"Katsuya-san, could you explain what happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Yesterday after we left Hime insisted on going somewhere alone. I wanted to follow but she was persistent and after that she never came home. I tried looking everywhere for her but… I'm truly a failure as her bodyguard."

"Katsuya-kun don't blame yourself. I'm sure Ayame-chan is fine." Tsuna comforted him.

Suddenly a voice same from behind.

"What are you people doing out here? Skipping the classes are against the rules."

"That voice." Tsuna turned around and jumped. "Hibari-san! Heee!"

"Hibari…? Are you Hibari Kyoya?" Katsuya asked.

"What of it. Who are you?" Hibari questioned.

"My name Katsuya, I'm Ayame-sama's bodyguard. She spoke about you often."

"That little brat."

"Etto Hibari-san. Ayame went off somewhere last night and hasn't come back yet. Do you have any idea on where she might be?" Tsuna's voice shook as he asked.

"That herbivore came to my house last night but she left shortly after that. Now will you all get back to class?" Hibari threatened as he wiped out his tonfas.

"Can't you let this slide?" Reborn asked as he opened the door of the fire extinguisher cabinet where he was resting.

"Reborn! What are you doing in there?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hmmm… if it's the infant then do as you please but in exchange you'll fight with me." Hibari said.

"I got it, some other day then."

_They made another crazy bet._ Tsuna said to himself.

Hibari turned around and continued his patrol along the hallway.

"You guys should head back to class. Katsuya you should go home and wait for Ayame in case she comes home. Come back after school." Reborn instructed.

"How do you expect me to sit in class when my friend might be in danger?" Tsuna argued.

"As your tutor I won't allow you to skip class and besides there's only 3 period left."

The 3 reluctantly went back to class and took their seats. By the time he realized a period went by in a flash. The teacher left the classroom and hurried off to his next lesson.

_Next class is English and then school will be over. _Tsuna kept repeating it in his mind.

Simultaneously, the English teacher came waltzing in the class but Tsuna couldn't concentrate.

Suddenly the classroom door swung open.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, sensei." A familiar voice appeared.

"Oh, Takumi-san. Where have you been? School's nearly over. Well whatever but I hope this doesn't become a habit. Now hurry up and take your seat." The teacher said.

The girl thanked the teacher and quickly skated to her seat.

_Ayame-chan!? _

After another what seemed to be an hour class was finally over. The school bell rang was a relief to the students. They all groaned and started packing their books and got ready to head home or to their perspective clubs.

Tsuna quickly rushed to Ayame's seat but Katsuya rushed to her faster.

"Hime, where have you been? Are you hurt?" Katsuya asked in a concern voice.

"I'm sorry to make you all worry. It seems that I lost track of time." Ayame replied.

"Oh since you're fine. I guess I should head to club now. Bye." Said Yamamoto who overheard their conversation.

They exchanged their goodbyes with him.

"I guess we should be heading home." Ayame said.

Tsuna nodded.

"Not so fast." Reborn interrupted. "I just got a letter from the ninth."

"Grandpa?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. It seems that he just got into town. He wants to see you Ayame"

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know. He said something about wanting to meet you again."

"I've never met him in my life but I guess I should go."

As Tsuna went to grab his bag he realized a bag hanging on the chair next to his.

"Oh no, Yamamoto-san left his bag. We should hand it over to him before we go."

They all agreed and headed over to the baseball field.

As they got there they could see a crowd gathering around the gates. Cheering for their ace pitcher, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream.

"Ayame-chan! Look out!"

She quickly turned her head a baseball came toward her. Her reaction was fast she caught the ball with her bare hands.

Yamamoto ran up to them.

"Are you ok? Sorry about that."

"I'm fine." She said and handed the ball to him.

"But that was some catch. If that ball hit you, you would have been a goner. You caught the ball with your bare hand is it ok?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm fine but that's some throw you have there."

"Haha. Thanks."

Someone called out to him.

"Oops. They're calling me I've got to go. See you later."

"Yamamoto! You forgot your bag." Tsuna shouted out to him.

"Thanks." He said while he grabbed his bag and waved at them as he raced back to the field.

"Is your hand really ok?" Reborn asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about it I'm fine."

"A normal human would never be able to catch that ball without a mitt without getting hurt. Even if they did their hand would have snapped by the speed of that ball."

"I guess I'm lucky" Ayame giggled.

The 3 headed to a hotel somewhere in town. They went up to the receptionist to ask for the room number. They took the lift up to the 19th floor and knocked on the room number 193. The door opened and behind it was a familiar face.

"Oh. Tsunayoshi-kun you came." The ninth said.

"Grandpa. How are you? It's been a while." Tsuna asked.

"Oh I'm doing well. I see you brought her along with you. Ayame-chan you came, it's nice to see you. Do you still remember me?"

"Uncle?" Ayame asked.

"Oh you do remember me. It's been so long since I last saw you. My you look more and more like your mother."

Ayame blushed.

"Yes it certainly has been awhile." Ayame smiled.

"How's your health been lately?"

"It's been a lot better lately."

"I see. I hope they can find a cure for you soon. I don't want you to share the same fate as your mother. Oh my how rude of me please come in and have a seat." He said as he ushered them in.

"Ayame-chan, you know grandpa too?" Tsuna whispered.

"Yes. He used to visit my mother often before she passed away, it seems that they were good friends but I never knew he was the Vongola's boss."

They came in to a large room and took a seat on a large brown sofa. The ninth then placed his hand on the girl's forehead and made a serious face.

"Is something the matter, Uncle?"

"No. I was just curious." He replied and took a seat on an arm chair.

The 3 had a little chitchat and before they knew it evening fell.

"It's pretty late. I'm sorry uncle but I should take my leave now."

"Oh It is. You can come by anytime. I'll be staying here for a while."

He led her out the room.

"Tsunayoshi-kun before you leave there's something I should tell you."

"Me? What is it?"

"As you can probably tell, Ayame-chan is not a normal girl."

He reclaimed the previous incident.

"That girl managed to catch a ball pitched by Yamamoto. That ball was at least traveling at 300km per hour. If a person gets hit by that ball I'm pretty sure there would be some serious injuries." Reborn stated.

"Unlike most people she doesn't hold any of the 7 flames of the sky." The ninth said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Just like her mother she holds an 8th flame. The snow flame."

"The snow flame?"

"Yes. It's truly a rare flame as the body of the holder must be strong enough to withstand its destructive force. Most holders die before they're even born. That's one of the reasons why her health isn't good. Holders like her don't have long lifespans either."

"Is it that powerful?"

"Yes it is. They have a mind of their own. They're unstable and can burst out of control at any time. Ayame probably doesn't know about it. Her flames are much stronger than her mother's. Her mother was good at controlling it but Ayame has faced a lot of hardships and her emotions are unstable. I'm sure she's pushing herself. I've never seen that girl cry not once, even at her family's funeral, she's strong but I'm sure one day she'll break apart."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I really apprietiate your reviews. If you have any suggestions you want me to add in the story or any questions you want me to reaveal ppllllease PM me or type it in the review column. X3


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine Chocolates

Happy Valentine's everyone! I hope you couples out there have a great day. I'll be spending mine... ALONE. Yes I know It's impossible to have an autumn Valentine's in Japan. -just ignore it-

FYI, I mixed the special and the main story together to make it longer. (like waaaayyyyy longer)

* * *

"I'm sure she's pushing herself. I've never seen that girl cry not once, even at her family's funeral, she's strong but I'm sure one day she'll break apart."

Those words echoed in his head.

The morning sun shone brightly through the curtains and the little sparrows chirped happily. The young Vongola rolled over his bed and buries his face into his pillow.

A few moments later, footsteps were heard coming up to his room.

"Tsu-kun. Time to wake up."

The young boy moaned.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

She went up to his bed while dodging the mess on the floor then she pulled the sheets off her son.

"Ok. I'm up. I'm up." The boy quickly sat up.

He made a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Come down for breakfast after you're done washing up. You don't want to be late for school do you?" Nana said as she slowly shut the door.

For Tsuna it was no ordinary day because today was a special day. A day that only happened once a year. Yes! It was Valentine 's Day.

He was hoping for weeks that Sasagawa Kyoko would give him even one. Obligatory chocolates were better than none. After all what kind of guy wouldn't want chocolates from their crush on Valentine's Day?

He quickly got dress and headed down for breakfast but before he pushed the door open. A strong stench filled the room. He pinched his nose and opened the door. As expected the culprit was Bianchi. Bianchi stood by a large pot of purple gooey stuff that looked like it was about to overflow.

"Bianchi, what's that?" He asked and pointed to it.

"This is my Valentine's Day chocolate for Reborn. Don't worry I made some for you too."

Chocolate? How does that look like chocolate? And the worse part of all is that I've got to eat it too! Tsuna exclaimed to himself.

"Oh look at the time. I'm going to be late for school. I better hurry." He said while grabbing a piece of toast and rushed out of the house.

Phew, that was close.

On the way to school, Tsuna met up with Gokudera.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" He shouted the moment he saw him and raced to his side.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun."

The talked along the way as they headed for the school gates.

Suddenly a familiar voice appeared from behind.

"Yo, Tsuna and Gokudera. Rare to see you this early."

The two turned around to find Yamamoto holding his baseball bat and wearing his usual smile.

"Good morning. You're early too."

"Yeah. We're having baseball practice before school."

"Oh I see. The autumn tournament is coming up soon isn't it?"

"Yup. Guess I'll see you two in class." He said as he ran towards the baseball field.

They went up to their shoe lockers as usual Gokudera's was filled with girls petty love letters and chocolates while his was empty. He sighed.

Gokudera and Yamamoto are really popular with the girls. I wonder if I would get any today. He asked himself while Gokudera was busy throwing them away.

"Pesky little things." Gokudera mumbled to himself.

After they've put on their indoor shoes, they headed to their classroom. The hallways we're much more quite than usual since they were early.

They opened the door to find their classroom empty. They went to put their bags in their seat. Then, he realized another bag placed at a seat that was across the classroom.

Isn't that Ayame's bag? Well she has always been early in class. I wonder where she is?

* * *

The young girl skipped along the corridor holding a small bag filled with chocolates in her arms. She held it close to her chest.

I wonder if he'll like it. She smiled to herself.

She hoped her effort would pay off. After all she spent the whole night making them. Her bandaged fingers covered her little cuts that were made while cutting the chocolates. However, you can't blame a girl who has never had to cook in her entire life.

She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. No reply. This time, she opened the door slowly and peeked in.

No one's here? Oh well I guess I'll just leave it on his table.

She walked into the room and set the chocolates on the table. She turned around and saw a black figure in the corner of her eyes. She turned back again.

A young blacked hair boy laid on one of the couches. She crept up to him and stared at his flawless face.

The little boy that she knew who'd always come to her rescue was now no longer that little anymore. She smiled to herself.

Kyo-kun sure has grown.

Just as she took a step back, she heard a voice.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked.

The girl jumped. "I thought you were asleep?!"

"I was but your noisy footsteps woke me up."

"Sorry." She apologized.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Huh?"

Did he read my mind or something?

"I mean you still have that annoying habit of apologizing."

"Oh."

Phew.

"So what do you want?"

"Oh, I was going to give you chocolates."

She ran back to his table and grabbed them. She put her hands out and handed it to him.

"Here"

"I don't want them."

"Eh! I worked hard to make them." She pouted.

"Fine. Leave it on the table."

She smiled happily and did as she was told.

"Make sure you eat them ok?"

"Whatever, just leave."

"Ok. See you later." She said as she went back to class.

She opened the door and found the class filled with the chatter of many students. Most of the boys in the class we're hoping they would get some chocolates from her.

"Good morning Aya-chan." Some girls shouted.

She greeted them back.

A couple of boys turned their heads when she walked in. Then, they went up to her.

"Nee, Ayame-chan did you get me any chocolates?"

"In a matter of fact I did."

"Eh! Really?"

She nodded and pulled a large box of chocolates.

"I made enough for everyone."

In a flash, she was swarmed with students.

Suddenly, the room went into a deep silence.

"Is something wrong? Does it taste bad?"

"No. It's delicious." One of the boys said.

The others agreed.

"Oh that's a relief."

I hope I get some again this year. Last year Kyoko and Haru made chocolate fondue but I ended up having to eat Bianchi's poison crackers with it.

The thought of eating one brought chills to his spines.

Simultaneously, Kyoko went up to him.

"Tsuna, here." She said as she held a small box in her hand.

"This is…"

"Chocolates. Haru and I spent the whole afternoon making them. Thanks for looking after my Onee-san." She smiled. "I hope you like them."

She took them from her hands.

"Thanks a lot Kyoko-chan." He blushed.

"See you later. I've got to give Hana hers." She waved to him as she skipped across the classroom.

Wow. I actually got some from her even thou they're obligatory. I'm so happy. He smiled to himself.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Ayame called out to him.

"Ayame-chan!" He said in a startled voice.

"Sorry did I scare you?"

"No. I was just spacing out."

"I see."

She pulled out a bag of chocolates from behind her.

"Here. I made some for you. I'm not sure if they taste ok."

"Thanks. I'm sure it will." He said as he took it from her.

"I hope it does."

"It definitely will." He said as he noticed the bandages.

The class bell rang which signals for the first period to start.

"See you later." She said as she rushed back to her seat.

I can't believe I got chocolates from Ayame too.

First period was Physical Exercise so the girls and boys had their class separately. The girls all rushed to the changing rooms. In a few moments all of them were out on the field.

The boys had to play soccer while the girls were racing around the track field.

Tsuna sat on the edge of the soccer field as an extra. He watched as the others in his class begin to frantically dribble the ball across the field. Yamamoto who was a star athlete easily stole the game along with all the attention. The girls from other classes were all cheering for him. Tsuna looked up to the sky and let the cool wind blow unto his face.

Suddenly, he heard some girls screaming. Some of the girls then ran up to the boys' physical teacher.

"Sensei someone from our class just fainted." One of them screamed.

The teacher ran with the girls leading the way.

Fainted?!

He turned around. True enough there was someone who was lying on the ground unconsciously. Soon it attracted a whole crowd. He tried to identify the student but the crowd was too large.

The teacher started shouting.

"Call an ambulance!"

Soon, ambulance sirens was heard just outside the school gates. In a flash, 2 men dressed in white rushed to her aid with a stretcher. The students quickly got out of the way. The student was…

Ayame!?

The 2 nurse ran back to the ambulance. The crowd was dispersed after the sound of the school bell. After everyone got changed and went back to their respective classes, they began to whisper about the situation but was soon interrupted by the teacher.

He stood in the front of the class then cleared his throat and paused for a moment.

"Well, as some of you might know Takumi-san was just sent to the hospital. Now can anyone contact her family?"

Everyone exchanged looks. Ayame was a nice girl that was friendly to everyone who was never seen to get mad at anyone but the one thing Ayame has never talked about was her family. No one knew about her life after school. Where she lived. Her siblings. Her childhood. Nothing. She'd always changed topics when they brought them up. But Tsuna knew she didn't have anyone.

"Does anyone know where she lives?" The teacher asked again.

The class stayed silence. The teacher sighed out loud.

"Ok everyone. I'm going to the office. Please keep quiet and wait for me till I get back" He said and left the class.

The moment he left everyone jumped out their seat and continued their chatter.

"Nee… Tsuna-kun. Is Ayame-chan going to be alright?" Kyoko asked.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that she was standing right in front of him.

"… I'm not sure but I'm sure Ayame-chan will be fine." He answered.

"I guess you're right."

"I can't believe that Ayame-chan has been in our class for quite some time now and I barely know anything about her."

"I'm sure that Ayame has her reasons on why she doesn't tell people about things like these."

"I hope guess you're right but it still saddens me to realize that I barely know anything about my friend."

"Cheer up. Why don't we go see her after school?" Tsuna implied.

"That's a good idea." Kyoko smiled. "Thanks Tsuna-kun."

"Why?"

"Because you always say the right thing at the right time. I'll go ask the teacher about where she's been admitted."

"O-ok."

Soon the last bell rung, Tsuna quickly shoved his textbooks into his bags.

"Shall we go Tsuna-kun?"

"Yes."

He grabbed his bag and the 2 headed to the hospital. Thankfully since they lived in a small town, the hospital was a short walk from the school.

The 2 went to the receptionist and asked which room Ayame was in.

"The patient's room is 13-B but please try not to make too much noise the patient needs to rest."

"Yes ma'am." They replied.

They walked along the long corridor till they finally reached the door of room 13-B.

Inside they could hear voices.

That's sounds like Katsuya-kun's voice,

Tsuna opened the door.

"Excuse me…"

"Who's there? Oh it's just you,"

It was Katsuya!

"How's Ayame doing?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." Ayame's voices out. "Everyone's just exaggerating it."

Although she said she was fine, her face seemed much paler than before.

"I was just a little tired, that's all." She said with an assuring smile.

"Ayame-chan…" Kyoko was about to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The door opened.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?"

"Reborn told me that Ayame-chan was in the hospital." The ninth said.

"Thanks for coming uncle but really I'm feeling fine."

"Actually I have something to give you as well."

Seeing that she should not be here Kyoko offered to buy some drinks for everyone. Katsuya was asked to follow her by Ayame.

"What is it?"

The ninth sat beside her.

He held out a white box.

"Do you know what this is?" The ninth asked.

"Is that a box weapon?" Tsuna said.

"Yes it is. I see you're familiar with it."

"Box weapon?" Ayame asked.

"Do you have your mother's ring you?"

"You mean this one?"

She pulled out a necklace that she wore around her neck. On its end was a ring.

"Yes. I see that you've taken good care of it."

She dangled it in front of herself.

"The truth is that that is not an ordinary ring."

"Your mother used to be my snow guardian till she married your father."

"Snow guardian?"

"Yes. I know that it's confusing for you to understand."

He handed the box to her.

"I'm sure you'd learn to use it one day. I got it specially made for you."

She held on to the box.

"Thanks uncle." She smiled.

"Well I guess I'd better get going. The others might start to worry about me." He patted her head. "Make sure you get plenty of rest."

They exchanged their goodbyes.

"Nee… Ayame-chan. That box... What are you going to do with it?" Tsuna asked.

"Well I don't know how to use it but it seems that you know quite a lot about it. Maybe someday you could teach me how to use it." Ayame answed. "That reminds me. Have you eaten the chocolates yet?"

"No. I didn't get a chance to."

"I see."

I wonder if he has yet.

"Why don't you try one now?"

"Ok." He untied the ribbon on it. He took out a piece and popped it in his mouth.

* * *

"Hmm…" He stared at the packet of chocolates.

I guess I should eat them or that girl is going to make a fuss.

He took a bit out of one of them…

* * *

There's some kind of weird taste? Tsuna thought to himself but he didn't dare say anything.

"Does it taste bad?" Ayame asked.

"No. It's good,"

"Give me one." She snatched a piece.

* * *

"That herbivore…"

* * *

"It taste…" Ayame said.

* * *

"Salty?"

* * *

"I must have accidentally mixed the salt in instead of the sugar."

The room grew silent.

"Well...everyone makes mistakes."

"That means… every piece I gave out to everyone tasted like this?" She mumbled. "I'm really such a klutz."

"Other than that it tasted pretty good." Tsuna tried to comfort her.

"Thanks for comforting me Tsuna. Wait… that means"

She grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello? Kyo-k…"

"You are an idiot." He said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8: Haunting Past

Hey sorry for not updating for so long. My computer broke and i can't write for another month or so. I'm currently using my cousins laptop. I'll find a way to update if possible but for now i might have to go on a hiatus till April. I still hope that everyone will support my story ^^ Worry not i'll still be able to read PMs and reviews from my phone X3 You can PM me if you like :D

* * *

It was a peaceful day. Actually, it has been peaceful ever since Ayame went "missing".

Tsunayoshi and his friend Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Ayame were having their lunch below a shady tree. Most of the time he'd have his lunch in the classroom but since the weather was especially good on that day, they decided to go out for a change.

"The weather is really nice today isn't it?" Ayame exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's really warm today even though autumn is just around the corner." Tsuna agreed.

"Today is EXTREMELY sunny!" Ryohei shouted.

Everyone covered their ears as he shouted.

It was simple days like this that made them forget about their fights.

"Time to eat! I'm hungry." Ayame said as she pulled out a large 3 tier bento box that was wrapped neatly with a white cloth from behind her.

She opened it to reveal a mouth-watering spread. The 4 looked at it in amazed, as they've never seen such a luxurious meal before well at least not in a bento.

"Ayame you sure eat a lot." Yamamoto pointed out.

"I g-guess you're right, it's embarrassing." She said and looked up to find them eying her bento.

She smiled to herself.

"Do you guys want some?" She asked as she handed her bento to them.

They excepted her offer all except Gokudera who didn't want to admit what he calls or at least what he feels as defeat, but accepted it after some convincing from Tsuna.

"Ayame-chan. This is amazing! Did you cook it by yourself?" Tsuna asked.

"No. Katsu-kun made all of it."

"K-Katsuya-san can cook?"

"Yeah much better than I can." Ayame blushed out of embarrassment as she said that.

Their chatter went on and on.

After they've finished their meal, Ayame stretched her arms out and lay down on to the grass. She looked up to the sky.

"It'd be nice if I could spend every day like this." She said out loud.

"Sure you can. I promised to protect you."

The word promised ringed in her head. A flash of her pass was filled in her mind.

_Aya-chan, I'll always be by your side. I promise._

_You liar!_

"Tsunayoshi-kun. Don't go making promises you can't keep." Ayame said in an upset voice maybe with a little rage mixed in it.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked out of confusion.

"N-nothing. I said something rather rude. Sorry about that." Ayame quickly covered up.

The school bell rang which honed the end of recess.

Ayame jumped up from her position and turned around.

"Let's go back to class." She said in her normal tone again.

"We got science class next and we've got to change classrooms. We'd better hurry." Yamamoto said as he helped pack up.

The 5 ran back to their class.

In the science lab the teacher was explaining about which chemical to mix with which.

"Be careful students. Some of these chemicals are highly dangerous." The teacher warned them.

The students quickly broke up into groups of 3. As usual Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera formed their group. Ayame paired up with Kyoko and Hana.

Suddenly, midway of class some of the boys were playing a fool in class and accidentally bumped into one of the students. The student tipped the Bunsen burner and it fell on to the table, one of the textbooks caught on fire and the fire spread fast.

The teacher quickly ordered everyone to evacuate the classroom. The students quickly ran out.

"Is everyone here?" The teacher asked.

"Teacher Takumi-chan is missing."

_Takumi? You mean Ayame-chan?_

Tsuna quickly looked in the classroom. True enough Ayame still stood there petrified.

"Ayame-chan, hurry up and run!" Kyoko shouted.

Ayame just stood there unable to move.

_Aya run… hurry… _

_But…_

_Run!_

_I ran and ran that's all I did. Just run…_

Suddenly, a hand pulled onto hers.

"Ayame-chan get a hold of yourself." Yamamoto said as he pulled her out of the classroom.

"Eh?" Ayame said after she managed to snap out of it.

"Ayame-chan are you alright?" Kyoko asked

"Y-yes. Thank you Yamamoto-kun." Ayame said.

"Takumi-san what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" The teacher scolded.

"I'm sorry. I guess my head was in the clouds."

"And you Yamamoto-san. Don't go rushing in like that!"

"Ma-ma sensei. I'm alright, right?"

The teacher gave a loud sigh.

"Be careful next time."

The teachers from the other classes came and helped put out the fire. Thankfully, it wasn't serious and only 3 tables got burned.

"Next time I don't want any of these shenanigans to ever happen again." The teacher lectured. Finally, after what it seems like to be an hour the teacher dismissed everyone.

After the eventful day, school was finally over.

"Today was an eventful day wasn't it?" Yamamoto said.

_Yamamoto made it sound like it was a good thing._Tsuna thought to himself.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. Do you have time after school?" Ayame asked.

"T-time? Yes I do. W-why?" Tsuna asked.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to use this." She pulled out a white box as she said this.

"Oh the box weapon Grandp… I mean the Ninth gave you. Sure, we can do it at the park."

"Really? Thank you Tsunayoshi-kun." Ayame's face beamed.

Tsuna quickly went home and changed.

"Tsu-kun. What about lunch?" Nana asked.

"I'll eat later." Tsuna replied as he ran out the door.

He took his bike and rode it to the park. As he rode up to it, he saw Katsuya and Ayame already waiting for him.

"Who do you think you are? Making Hime wait for so long!" Katsuya shouted.

"S-sorry for making you wait for so long."Tsuna apologised.

"It's alright. We just got here too." Ayame giggled.

After he parked his bike, Tsuna started the lesson.

"First you have to put your ring on." He said and showed it to her.

"Like this?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. I'll show it to you once." Tsuna said that and he pulled his sky box and demonstrated.

There was a bright light and a little lion cub popped out.

"This is Natsu." Tsuna said as he held him out.

Natsu made a little roar.

"H-how cute! What a cute cat." Ayame said as she held her hand out to pet it.

_I-it's not a cat… _Tsuna thought.

"I wonder if mine would be as cute as yours."

"Now you try."

She tried imitating Tsuna but no matter how hard she tried the flames didn't ignite.

"Ciao ciao." A voice came out of nowhere.

"Reborn? Where are you?" Tsuna asked as he looked around.

Suddenly Reborn appeared from a tree dressed in a leaf costume.

"Reborn what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm here to check on you but it seems like you really are no good." Reborn teased.

"Hey!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That's not true. Tsunayoshi-kun has been rather helpful."

Reborn stared at Ayame for a moment. Ayame tilted her head out of confusion.

"It'll be easier for you if you picture a motive in your head." Reborn said.

"Motive?" Ayame asked.

"To give you determination. Maybe like your friends in danger, the need to save your friends, stuff like that." Reborn answered.

"Save... someone…." Ayame muttered.

She closed her eyes and tried to picture a situation. She took a deep breath. Suddenly there was a spark. She thought harder and a clear white flame ignited.

"I-I did it!" She exclaimed.

"Now inject it in the box." Tsuna said.

She did as she was told and there was a bright light. Tsuna closed his eyes. He slowly opened them. Nothing happened.

"Did something go wrong?" Ayame asked.

Suddenly the box opened and a small white object covered by flames fell out of it. Ayame bent down to touch it when suddenly it sat up.

"I-it's so cute!" Ayame exclaimed.

Tsuna looked down to find a small little…. Tiger cub? A white Siberian tiger cub to be exact.

It made a little growl. Gauuu... It looked up to see Ayame, it went near her hand and licked it. Then it jumped into her arms and rubbed itself on her.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! Look! I got a cat too!" Ayame said excitedly.

_A-Ayame-chan it's not a cat…_

"What should I name it?" Ayame began to think hard. "I know! How about Riku? Doesn't it suit him perfectly?"

"So, it's a boy?"

"Yeah… I think…"

_You think!?_

"Riku is a cute name." Tsuna implied.

"You think so? What do you think Katsu-kun?" Ayame asked.

"The name suits it perfectly. There would be no other name that would suit it better." Katsuya implied.

Reborn just stood in a distance and observed them. After the excitement calmed down.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. Do you like cake?" Ayame asked.

"Cake?"

Ayame nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then let's go have some right now."

"Now?"

"Yes. Don't worry I'll treat you as thanks."

"You don't have to."

"I want to and I'll feel bad if I don't."

"Alright then."

As the 3 walked towards the shopping district Ayame accidentally bumped into someone.

Ayame turned around to apologise.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No I'm so… Hoshimi-chan?"

"Huh?" Ayame looked up to find a familiar face.

"Hoshimi-chan, right?" The girl asked again.

"Ah…yes…Cana-nee."Ayame answered.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." The girl answered.

_Who is this girl? How does she know Ayame? _Tsuna thought.

"Ah… It's quite a surprise."

Tsuna looked at Katsuya who also seemed confused.

_Even Katsuya-san doesn't know who she is…_

"Cana-nee… I…"Ayame got interrupted by the girl.

"You have some guts to call me Cana-nee. After what you did to my sister."

"Huh?" Ayame said out of confusion.

"Don't play dumb. You killed my sister!"

"I…"

"Don't you ever dare appear in front of me again." She said and stormed off.

"Ca…" She tried but gave up.

_What just happened?_ Tsuna asked himself.

"Ayame-chan?" Tsuna called.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. Could you go home for today? I'll treat you some other time."

Tsuna wasn't sure what was going on but he decide to give her some time to be alone.

_Who was that girl just now and what did she mean by her sister was killed by Ayame?_

Later that night, a man was waiting at a nearby park. A few rustles was heard and another person appeared.

"What do you want from me?"

"Don't forget what you must do." The man said.

"All I have to do is to kill the Vongola Tenth, right?" The other person replied.

"Yes." He said it with a grin.

* * *

HeHe X3 Yes Tsuna might die D8 I wonder who's gonna kill him a new character maybe? Who do you think it is? See you next time. Reviews are appreciated ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Dino Arrives!

Finally I've updated this story! Sorry about this crappy chapter, it was pretty hard to write. If you have any questions or ideas you can PM me X3

* * *

Tsuna was walking home with his mind filled with the thoughts of his friend.

You killed my sister!

Those word ran through his head repeatedly.

Ayame a killer... She couldn't be, right? There's no way she'd kill anyone.

Earlier that day, she acted as if nothing had happened. She greeted him like every other day. Even thou she had been in his class for nearly 3 months, she was still a mystery. _Is she an ally or a foe_? He wondered. He shook the thought out of his mind, he had to trust her.

As he neared his house he realized an expensive looking car pulled up in front of his house.

This car would mean...

He opened the door and burst into the house. The house was quiet, he ran up to his room and opened the door. Behind it was a familiar face that greeted him.

"Hi, Tsuna." Dino said as he sat on his bed.

"Dino! What are you doing in Japan?"

"What are you saying? I came to visit my little brother, of course." He said with a grin.

"When did you arrive?"

"Last night. I wanted to surprise you so I came here in the afternoon, Mama let me in and she went out shopping with the kids."

"Enough with the sentimental reunion let's get down to business. You have something you want to say right, Dino?" Reborn interupted.

"I nearly forgot." Dino laughed.

The smile on his face quicklly faded.

"It's about that girl." Dino started.

"By that girl you mean Ayame?"

"Yes. Reborn told me about her."

"What about her?"

"It seems that the Inverno family are making suspicious movements."

"But I thought the Inverno had no longer anything to do with the mafia?"

"It is true that 4 generations ago they converted into a large company but not everyone agreed to it. Until now there has been an interior dispute among the family. The head of the family is the one that makes the final decision because of that there's also a power struggle."

"The current head is Ayame's grandmother and Ayame is the heir but it seems that not everyone accepts that. Although there isn't much of a choice, she is the rightful heir and the Inverno family has very few members. After the Red Moon Night incident, they lost a big number of members." Reborn said.

"Oh yeah you've mentioned about this Red Moon Night incident once. What exactly is it?

"Like I said before the Red Moon Night incident occurred 8 years ago."

"I've heard about it, it was a well-known incident even in Italy." Dino stated.

"It happened right here in Namimori. The Inverno family were expanding their business in Japan, it seems that the head at that time was living in Namimori. An annual family gathering was held and a fire broke out. The people and their leader in it, it was burnt down."

"Burnt down? It could have been an accident."

"No. It was planned, someone wanted to get rid of them."

"There were only 2 survivors, one of them is Ayame the other being her older brother, the true heir"

"The true heir?"

"It seems that he died a year after that incident."

"The culprit has not been caught and no one has a clue. The case turned cold years ago."

"But don't you find it strange?" Dino asked.

"What is?"

"A year before the that girl's mother dies. Her father died in that incident and her brother dies the year late. Isn't it strange for her family members to die one by one? And somehow Ayame was present in every incident."

"You can't possibly think that Ayame was involved in it?"

"Well I can't say for sure but it seems that other than her mother who died of an illness, the rest was no accident, it was all planned."

"Now I can understand why that the Inverno family is also known as the cursed Inferno family."

"Inferno?" Tsuna asked.

"It's English for hell and it's not the first time this has occurred. In the past generation there has been a lot of mysterious death among the family."

For a moment there was a silence in the room.

"Anyway let's not think about this anymore."

Suddenly Nana opened the door.

"Ah! Dino would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure. I'll call Romario and the others. Could I borrow your phone? I broke mine on the way here." Dino scratched his head as he pulled out his battered phone from his pocket.

He got up and left the room. The second he left he slipped and fell down the stairs.

He really is useless without his men.

"Oh my. Tsuna could you help me grab the first aid kit?" Nana shouted as she went to aid Dino at the bottom of the stairs.

Tsuna went and did as he was told but somehow he still could stop thinking about what Dino said. Was Ayame really involved? I mean it's hard to believe a 6 year old could have to do with any of those but...

After dinner, Dino's subordinates came to pick him up and Tsuna went out to see him off.

"Good night Tsuna, see you tomorrow. I'll be seeing you more often these days."

"Good night." Tsuna bid him farewell and went back inside.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna woke up and got ready for school. He climbed off his bed and changed into his school uniform. He then grabbed his bag and headed down stairs for his breakfast. As usual a wide spread would be laid out on the table. Tsuna took his usual seat and started chewing on his toast.

"Ah, Tsuna you're up early."

"Just thought that i should wake up early once in a while."

"My, If only you would everyday."

Tsuna got embarrassed as he heard those words

"I'm leaving now." Tsuna said as he got off his chair.

"Oh, Tsuna before you leave i just wanted to say that there's a surprise waiting for you at school."

"A surprise? Knowing you it's going to be something crazy, i don't need it." Tsuna said as he ran out the door.

Geez, what's that Reborn thinking? I just want to live a normal life.

"Juudaime, good morning!" Gokudera shouted as he ran up to him.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun good morning."

"What luck, i was just passing by."

Wasn't his house the other way?

"Ah... that's right..."

The two walked to their classroom and sat in their own respective seat. As usual the never tardy homeroom teacher waltzes in the classroom. He took the attendance and he looked up. He paused for a moment.

"Erm... Your English teacher, Mr Yamada called in sick today. So your new replacement teacher for now will be Mr... erm... Mr Cavillone?"

As if on cue, the blone came into class.

"Yo, i'll be your new English teacher. Call me Dino." Dino said as he adjusted his glasses.

Dino?! Was this the surprise Reborn was talking about? Now that i think about it, Dino said something about seeing me more often these days. And why is he wearing glasses?

Dino looked over to Tsuna and winked at him.

"Wah! He's so hot."

"Is he a foreigner?"

Mutters filled the class.

"Quiet down now class." The homeroom teacher shouted.

* * *

"Dino, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Were you surprised? It's just for precaution. i thought that the best way to spy on her without being suspicious was to be a teacher."

"I see. So you really do suspect her?"

"It's not that I do but i'm sure that she's somehow related one way or another."

"So what do you think?"

"It's too soon to jump into conclusions but so far I don't find her suspicious."

The school bell rings which hones the end of lunch break.

Dino turns around and heads for the door.

"See you later, Tsuna."


	10. Chapter 10: Winter is arriving

I'm sorry for the long wait. Here's the new chapter. Somehow I feel like i'm drifting further away from the plot XD

* * *

"Boss, no strange movements here."

"Is that so? Just keep following her, don't let her out of your sight."

"Yes, sir!"

"I-is this really necessary, Dino?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her, I'm just asking my men to follow her around."

"But still..."

He was interrupted with a sudden kick on his head.

"Argh!" He screamed as he was kicked off the bed. "What was that for Reborn?"

"Dino knows what he's doing, so shut up once in awhile. You're too naïve to think that that girl is completely innocent. Even if she was, can't you feel it? Your intuition should have sensed something. She's hiding something from us. Something she doesn't want to tell us."

"I've been getting an uneasy feeling when I'm with her but..." He said it with downcast eyes. "I don't know if I'm just selfish or I'm just thick headed but I don't believe Ayame is a bad person."

He then sat upright and clung his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of his knees.

"If that's what your really believe." Dino said it with a smile as Tsuna looked up. "I trust your instincts more than anything in the world."

He pulled his phone out from his pocket.

"Hello, Ivan? Yeah, pull everyone back. There's no need to follow her anymore." Suddenly Dino's voice started to panic. "Wait. Hello?! Answer me! Are you there? Oi, what's happening?"

He received no reply but instead a dead line. Dino dropped the phone on the floor, he got up immediately and ran down.

"Ah, Dino wait I'm coming too!"

Dino turned around with a smile on his face he said. "Thanks, Tsuna."

Without putting on their coats they ran out of the house.

* * *

"Romario!" Dino shouted the moment he came into his line of vision.

"Boss! You're here." Romario said as he ran up to him. "Sawada-san too?"

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. You should see it for yourself."

Dino went up to the man laying on the ground.

"Ivan. What happened?"

"Urgh, boss... Sorry to make you worry." He said as he mourned in pain and clutched his head.

"What are you saying? It's the boss's job to protect his comrades. Are you hurt?"

"Not really, I just feel a little dizzy."

"What happened back there?"

"I don't remember..."

"What do you mean. You screamed."

"I did? I can't recall anything. I was following the girl just like you ordered and... nothing I can't remember."

"It's ok, don't force yourself. Romario get him to a hospital." He ordered and turned back to his subordinate. "Just get some rest."

With the help of others they brought him into the car with a stretcher.

"Boss, we just did a small check-up on Ivan but there were no wounds on his body nor any injuries on his head." Romario said.

"Boss, over here! There are others too."

On the stretched laid another 3 men dressed in a suit.

"You guys too?" Romario said in shock.

"We're sorry boss, we were careless." One of the man said.

"It's ok, you guys should rest for now."

After the 4 got into the car they made off to the hospital.

"Boss..." Romario came up to Dino not sure if he should tell him or not.

"What is it?"

"We questioned the other three and they don't seem to remember what happened to them."

"Just like Ivan..." Dino made a serious face.

He lifted his hand and placed it on his chin as if he was thinking hard.

"Oh, you and Sawada-san must be cold. It's turning winter soon." Romario said as he offered the two blankets to keep them warm.

"Sorry about that Tsuna, I dragged you all the way here." Dino said.

"Ah no.. I should be the one to apologize. In the end I didn't do a thing." Tsuna said as he scratched his head.

"That's not true, you helped out a lot today." Dino gave a reassuring smile as he put his hand on top of his head.

"Boss!" A man in a suit shouted as he ran up to the three. He held his hand out. "Take a look at this."

In his palm was a small golden clothes pin.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Ivan was holding on to it. I think it came from the attacker."

"But how can a clothes pin tell us who it is?" Tsuna asked.

"Take a good look at it Tsuna." Dino said as he reached for the pin. "There's a logo on it, see?" He said as he pointed out. "Hm... I've never seen it before. Have you?"

"No. I don't think so." Tsuna said as he observed it.

"I think. I know someone who might know." Reborn said as he jumped on Tsuna's head.

"You do?" Tsuna said.

"Yes."

* * *

"Does this logo look familar to you, Ninth?" Dino asked with a serious expression.

He took the pin from Dino and inspected it.

"Hm... It does seem familiar."

"So you do know!" Tsuna said excitedly.

He gave it a good long glance and he rubbed his chin.

"Ah yes. This is the inferno secret assasin unit logo also known as Fiore."

"So, it all goes back to her." Reborn impliment.

"No. The Fiore are kept as a secret to the family and is only revealed to the sucessor during and only during the sucessesion ceremony. Ayame knows nothing about them."

"Then how do you know about it?" Tsuna asked.

"Well... Ayame's father and I were on good terms." He laughed as he said that.

"Then, they were probably sent to bring her back." Dino said.

"I guess that makes sense." Tsuna said.

"Ninth. I have one last question for you to answer." Reborn asked with a seriou face.

"Of course you may."

"What are the attributes of the snow flame?"

"Huh? What does that have got to do with anything?" Tsuna asked.

* * *

"Thanks for your hard work ojou-sama but seriously you should have just let me kill them."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just joking, don't take it so seriously but I'm surprised. I didn't think you were able to awaken your powers so soon."

"I didn't awaken them, I just remembered how to use them that's all."

"You should know, after all her mother was your snow guardian." Reborn interrupted.

* * *

"The snow's attribute is... purification."

* * *

Author's notes:

Okay, I know Fiore is a really lame name for a assassin group it literally means flower in Italian but I can't help it. I couldn't think of anything better XD But it sounded really cool when you put it together like "The flower of winter". Yeah... it's still lame -sobs in a corner- What do you guys think? Does it sound weird?

P.S Ojou-sama has a similar meaning to "My lady" just in case you didn't know.


End file.
